Silently
by Placeba
Summary: No sabía como interpretar lo que sucedía, porque pese a su frustración, ni ella lo entendía ni mucho menos le agradaba… o eso creía. Hermione/Fred. Viñeta.


_Hola! Este fin de semana ando media inspirada ;) Ahora que salí de clases tengo muchos ratos de ocio donde espero poder seguir subiendo mis escritos y ir mejorando (: Vengo con un Fic del fandom HP trayendo a mi pareja favorita (en realidad cualquiera me parece mejor que con el chico que se quedó, pero detalles...) una viñeta algo crack que se me vino a la mente desde hace un tiempo. La parejas de idiotas suelen ser cansadoras y absorbentes, no obstante, no dejan de caerme en gracia y, según mi mente, estos dos vendrían a demostrar un poco tal concepto... En fin, muchos saludos y enjoy! _

**_Hydrae_**

Diclaimer: Ni la saga ni las películas me pertenecen. Éste relato es sin fines de lucro._  
_

* * *

**Silently**

_Viñeta_

Era estúpido.

La vista de Hermione Granger se mantenía sobre la raída y amarillenta página del libro que yacía sobre sus dedos temblorosos, y en apariencia, parecía leerlo con avidez. Frunció el ceño. Como nunca, sabía que no razonaba con claridad y aquello le desagradaba.

Llevó su dedo índice hasta la esquina de la hoja para pasar a la siguiente. Hermione se avergonzaba de ser tan absurda, pero sus esfuerzos por concentrarse resultaban desconcertantemente infructuosos. No sabía ni porque pretendía seguir leyendo si, tan incomoda como estaba, ni podía procesar la última oración leída. No podía evitar cuestionarse un sinfín de cosas que, por consecuencia, la llevaban a perder el hilo de la historia. Pensamientos que Hermione no quería tener, pero los cuales no podía controlar, y por ende la llevaban, como siempre que se confundía, a hiperventilar.

Su mente, sus pensamientos y sus actos habían perdido el curso de su establecida rutina. Era inverosímil –para alguien tan metódica como ella- no poder regirse a si misma, a no poder poner un alto a sus fantasías y estúpidos comportamientos, pero en especial, y lo que de verdad le indignaba, era no poder controlar su propio cuerpo; y lo peor, incluso peor que todo lo anterior, era que por más que trataba de hacerse la desentendida e indiferente, Hermione discernía a la perfección lo que sucedía.

Y él no hacia otra cosa mas que mirarla a su antojo, con tanta ingenuidad al creer que ella no se daría cuenta que podría, sólo podría, resultar gracioso, si no fuera porque Hermione era retraída y muy tímida en ese tipo de situaciones, lo que derivaba los niveles escandalosos de vergüenza. Podía estar exagerando –y de hecho lo hacia-, pero con su escasa experiencia sobre esos temas dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Las mujeres siempre eran así de problemáticas?, se consultó más de una vez. Odiaba cuando algo se le escapaba de las manos, cuando no sabía la respuesta de antemano o lo pérdida que se encontraba al no poder recurrir a sus inmaculados libros.

Era una chica, pese a que a muchos se les olvidara, pero era una chica un tanto diferente, o al menos así la hacían sentir sus compañeros del cuarto; sin malinterpretar, tenía dos senos –pequeños- y todo lo referente a la anatomía de una mujer normal, pero la muchacha, en cuestiones de esa índole, era tan lenta como el pobre de Neville Longbottom en Pociones.

La mirada de él estaba inerte sobre un punto en su rostro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tendría una mancha o restos de comida? Se arrepintió de posicionarse allí, expuesta a lo que sea que a él se le pasara por la mente al contemplarla con su cínica tranquilidad. Y Hermione, aguantando el inminente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, se volvió a sentir tonta, tanto o más que aturdida. Podía ser directa, levantarse e ir a preguntarle que diablos quería o por último reñirle que la molestaba, pero extrañamente tenía la sensación de que aquello no iba en ese contexto, él ya hubiera abierto la boca para manifestar uno de sus socarrones comentarios y cagar todo tipo de "cosa" que aconteciera entre los dos.

Extraño.

Hermione se removió en el sofá y leyó, por quincuagésima vez, el primer párrafo de la página ochenta y cinco. Eran dos personas unidas por su amistad con Ronald, no se conocían sobre si más que lo básico y apenas se hablaban, además de ser de diferentes cursos, edades y personalidades. Una definición casi exacta de la nada misma, y para su confusión, Hermione no sabía si aliviarse o entristecerse por ello.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta que últimamente era un gesto habitual en ella.

Mientras tanto, Fred Weasley seguía observándola.


End file.
